The present invention relates to hammer-drill devices.
In German allowed application No. 2 110 015 a hammer drill has been proposed which has a hammer-drill spindle mounted in a housing on a bush provided in an intermediate wall. The bush according to above-mentioned application has been provided with a plurality of projections. It is to be understood that making and installing this bush is relatively expensive and rather complicated. Inasmuch as the bush is a rotatable element, it involves, simultaneously, relatively great material consumption.
It is further known in the art to mount an armature shaft of a driving motor and a spindle in a sintered stainless element, on which a plurality of projections is provided. In this case, also, the making of such device involves relatively great time and material consumption.